Osamuraisan
}} Osamuraisan (おさむらいさん) is a guitarist and composer, well known for his acoustic guitar arranges and probably one of the most known acoustic guitar players. Although he plays the acoustic guitar, he doesn't only play ballads, but also has the ability to turn upbeat or rock songs, calm, without messing up the theme, with his songs giving off a full sound. He covers a wide variety of music, mostly VOCALOID, but he also creates original pieces. Playlist -Karaoke ver.- (2008.01.11) # "Dakishimetai" (2008.01.28) # "Bijou to Yaju" (2008.02.07) # "Dango Daikazoku" (2008.02.18) # "you" (hm, g, k) (2008.03.11) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (Ringo Shiina song) (2008.07.17) # "Ghibli toka no Yuuppoi Kyoku" (2008.08.29) # "Honnou" (Ringo Shiina song) (2008.10.19) # "Rakujitsu" (Tokyo Jihen song) (2008.12.21) # "Yoru to Sagashiteru" (Original) (2009.05.03) # "Ojyakashama" (2009.07.19) # "Tadashii Machi" (Ringo Shiina song) (2009.10.28) # "Gunjou Biyori" (Tokyo Jihen song) (2009.11.12) (Community only) # "Renai Circulation" (2009.12.04) # "Chocolate・Disco" (Perfume song) (2010.02.20) # "DISCO FLIGHT" (Rin Toshite Shigure song) (2010.04.17) # "Tsukiakari Funwari Ochitekuru Yoru" (Crayon Shinchan song) (2010.05.12) (Community only) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Short ver.- (2010.05.23) # "Toumei Ningen" (Tokyo Jihen song) (2010.09.03) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.09.10) # "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (Aerosmith song) (2010.10.23) # "Souzou no Security" (Rin Toshite Shigure song) (2010.11.06) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Short ver.- (2010.11.26) # "Senjou no Merry Christmas" (2010.12.21) (Community only) # "Dear friends" (FF5 ending) (2010.12.21) (Community only) # "Christmas・Eve" (2010.12.21) (Community only) # "Alice" (2010.12.24) (Community only) # "Uso" (Original) (2011.01.01) # "Yakenohara" (Original) (2011.01.04) # "Yoru no Uta." (Original) feat. Osamuraisan (g) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2011.02.05) # "Vocaloid 25 songs Medley" (2011.03.22) # "Connect" (2011.06.17) # "Kagerou" (Original) (2011.08.18) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.09.25) # "Scissorhands" (2011.10.28) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.10) # "Rinne" (2011.11.28) # "Rinne" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and Glutamine (vo) (2011.12.03) # "PONPONPON" (Kyari Pamyu Pamyu song) (2012.01.07) # "PONPONPON" -remix- (2012.01.08) (Community only) # "Tell Your World" (2012.02.02) # "Tell Your World" -Karaoke ver.- (2012.02.03) (Community only) # "Ukifune" (GO!GO!7188 song) (2012.02.11) (Community only) # "18 Octave Han" (2012.02.17) (Community only) # "Kisaragi Attention" (g, hm) (2012.05.30) # "Takumi" (Gekiteki Before After song) (2012.07.01) (Community only) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and w:c:utaite:nero:nero (vo) (2012.07.31) # "Voclaoid medley2" (2012.08.03) # "Hello / How Are You" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and Yuuto (vo) (2012.08.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.09.19) # "PONPONPON" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and Dasoku (vo) (2012.10.06) # "Route Sphere" (Last Note. Original) (2012.10.06) # "Bushi Raji No. 1 ~ Sankendjaya ~" (2012.10.10) (Community only) # "A Whole New World" (Aladdin song) (2012.10.24) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night ✽Halloween Edition✽" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and various utaite (vo) (2012.10.31) # "Reboot" (2012.12.25) # "Irony" feat. Osamuraisan (g) and that (vo) (2013.01.05) # "Zero Point" (2013.02.01) # "Bushi Raji Douga 3" (2013.02.21) (Community only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.26) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.03.19) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.09) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.08.02) # "Summer Time Record" (2013.09.09) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.10.01) # "Mirai Jishin" (Original) (2013.11.01) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off line) (2013.12.18) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (collab) (2013.12.27) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2013.12.28) # "Gunjou Biyori" (2013.01.07) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" (ONE ROCK song) (2013.01.20) # "Akaite" (Original)(2014.01.12) }} Discography Solo Albums (vo)) |track1composer = |track2title = Irony |track2info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track2composer = |track3title = Hello/How Are You |track3info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track3composer = |track4title = Shiwa |track4info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track4composer = |track5title = magnet |track5info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo), (vo)) |track5composer = |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track6composer = |track7title = Rinne |track7info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track7composer = |track8title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track8info = (Osamuraisan (g), (vo)) |track8composer = }} ver.- (Bonus track) |track9composer = |track10title = Osamuraisan×40mP Taidan |track10info = Osamuraisan×40mP Talk (Bonus track) |track10composer = }} Gallery | | }} Trivia * He stated, he also learned to play the piano, the trumpet and the harmonica. * He was born on March 20.Osamuraisan's post on Facebook about his birthday * He says he "makes his guitar sing".